Mega Man X: Unlimited
by herutsu
Summary: The opening to a look into the darker side of the repliforce and a bunch of characters returning from the orriginal story, however i wont say who. A great read for any mega man x fanatic!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It is the year 21XX and sigma has finally been destroyed. But where was one evil, there is always a greater! Ten years have passed and the human and Reploid have maintained peace. With Eurasia finally rebuilt, and a healthy environment created, the human populous has moved to that space colony. Aptly renamed NE, or neo earth, peace has been reached. Axl has been reassigned, based off of his abilities, to lead command of infiltration. X and Zero both still practice, but rarely go on missions. However how long can this new peace last? Something that has not been seen for a long time is about to arise… the only problem is that no one knows exactly who or what that unrest is.


	2. CH I Reawakening

Hey everyone, Herutsu here, and im now giving you all the first chapter of my work . i hope you all enjoy and leave me a nice comment if anyone cares to do so, i will get back to as many people as possible.

* * *

"Alert! Alert!" Came the blaring monotone sound of the master computer's warning call, not heard for so long "all hunters report to bay 7 for briefing. X and Zero are to report to the information deck for further news." After hearing such a call, X and Zero both stopped training and ran off towards the information deck. Their minds racing, their legs pumping as fast as they would go, dodging all of the obstacles in their way, "so Zero" X said, his breath coming in pants now "what do you think this is all about?"

Equally out of breath, Zero replied "I don't know X, but whatever it is it must be important! After all, how long has it been since we've been called to duty!"

X just laughed at this and then his expression went stone cold, devoid of all emotion as he nodded jumping over a large metal block and kicking off of the edge of it, flipping forwards and ahead of Zero slightly. Zero just dashed forward a bit to catch up, and they turned a corner and headed down yet another hall. They both came to a sliding halt as they came to a large rounded door which opened by large circle in the center spinning counterclockwise and then creating a hydraulic sound as both parts slid sideways back into the wall.

X and Zero both walked in calmly, trying to hide that they had rushed, however their breathing gave them away. A chair at the top level of the large desk with Signas sitting behind it, his arms crossed over his chest and a concerned look upon his face. Both X and Zero raised an eyebrow at this and Zero stepped forward a bit, as if provoking Signas to say the first words… and he succeeded.

"Listen up!" he spat out, as if angered by something "I hate to say this but we have a major problem on our hands here, and I need to send you two out onto the battlefield again."

X sighed heavily and then stepped forward as well, his face showing that he was fully against the idea, but there was a glimmer in his eyes just then that showed how enthused he was at the idea. "Don't tell me" X said in a weary voice "Sigma has come back and he's been infe—" X was cut off then by the words that came from Signas next.

"It's not Sigma X!" he spat at the both of them. Just then Zero was about to speak, but he decided against it and let X continue.

"But are you sure?" X questioned "he's hidden behind others before and…" once more; X was cut off by Signas.

"Damn it X!" Signas said slamming his fists down upon the desk, moving his body forward, rage filling his face. "What did I just say to you! This time IT IS NOT SIGMA!" and that's when it fell silent, and all dropped their heads slightly, but only Signas let out a sigh. He continued then, but he was filled with something unexplainable when he said what he said "listen up X, Zero… I'm ordering you to do something that even your programming won't allow. I'm ordering you to go after…" he couldn't finish that; it was too difficult to do so.

Zero finally spoke, his tone very low and concerned "what are you ordering us to go after Signas" Zero stated questioningly "don't be afraid to say it, well go after whatever it is"

Signas just shook his head at this, and cautiously, he continued "I'm ordering you to go after a human…" with that X gasped while Zero only crossed his arms, speaking yet again.

"Ill go after and destroy whatever you need me to" he said, his eyes glimmering, a smirk on his face, as if he enjoyed hearing the news. X turned to him, his jaw dropped a bit, and Signas just stared him down before X spoke.

"Are you insane zero!" X spat out "the first law of robots is as thus: A robot must never cause through action or inaction the harm of a human being. We can't harm him, we just can't!" X's tone ferocious, he stomped his foot down, clenching his fist and raising it to about his chin "don't you find it hard enough to kill a fellow Reploid gone maverick? Aren't you even the slightest bit disturbed by killing a human!"

That's when something struck Zero like it had never done before… at least not to his or X's knowledge. Zeros smirk grew broader, and his eyes took on a life of their own as he spoke "actually X, the truth is that I enjoy it whenever I have to destroy one of those worthless mavericks! And with every hit I take, with every time that I bleed, I feel stronger; I get a rush of something far greater than any act of preservation could ever give me! What is the difference between us and humans X, what! Well ill tell you! The only difference is that they are organic and we are not, that is all. We both have feelings, we both cry and bleed, we both can love and hate. X, there is nothing different about us, and I'm sure that if I have to kill a human… it will bring me just as much pleasure as it would if I were to kill a maverick!" X's arm dropped then, and Signas's eyes widened, Signas letting his body slump onto the desk in sheer disbelief. And that's when Zero did something that none of them could ever have expected. Zero started to laugh softly, and then it grew… it grew and grew into something menacing, something maniacal, and something that not even Sigma could have conjured up. Zero threw his head back and his arms up, laughing insanely, the sound of it resonating through MHHQ like a megaton bombs explosion, piercing every ear that would listen. And then, as Zero returned to his normal standing position, the laugh fading, one thing was different besides his attitude. One thing stuck out like none other and it made Signas and X stare in disbelief. As zero looked back and fourth between the two, his smirk still plastered on his face, he had a W imprinted within his forehead gem. And just as suddenly as it had appeared, Zero teleported out of MHHQ, and into the unknown. That's when X ran up to the large desk that Signas was behind and slammed his fist into the front of it.

"Signas" X screamed, unable to control himself "what was that! What is happening to Zero! That W… I've seen it before, in the 5th maverick uprising! Tell me Signas, what does it mean!" and that's when another familiar figure walked in, her voice quiet as she spoke.

"That I can tell you…" she said, her voice trailing off. It was none other than Pallate. "Please X" she continued "follow me…" X turned and followed Pallate out and through the base until they reached another room, this one containing nothing but a massive computer with an equally massive flat screen monitor. And that is when Pallate began to explain all that she knew to X about what was happening with Zero.


	3. CH II Revelations of the past

and once again another chapter! if you dont know your mega man/mega man x history, then heres your chance to understand the story. i believe there should always bea reason for a slow part of a storyline, and so i make sure of it :3

* * *

The screen blinked on and showed a menu. Pallate walked forward as X just stood there, watching and waiting. Pallate let out a sigh before she spoke. "Computer!" she stated loudly "override code 2343d." The monitor blinked once and a file icon appeared in the center of the screen. "Activation code 7221" the screen once again blinked, this time bringing up a large database containing many files, each one with a different title. "Reveal hidden file ZERO!" with that a new document opened up and had a small box with a blinking line. Pallate walked up to a control panel and punched in a seemingly random key combination, causing asterisks to appear in the space. After one final stroke of a key the computer let out a whining sound and then a bleep, and Pallate turned to X, a smug grin on her face even while she sighed. "Ok X, prepare yourself" she said, her sentence trailing off. X cocked his head a bit and listened to silence to what seemed to be an eternity, but then, the silence was broken.

"Top secret information on robot master Zero" the computer said, X raising an eyebrow at this. "Project ZERO was started in the year 2082 shortly after the King incident. He was being built by genius inventor and most wanted criminal Dr. Albert William Wily. The reason for this project is still unknown, but however it is believed that it was to destroy Dr. Wily's nemeses Mega Man. Mega Man had foiled all of Dr. Wily's Robot rebellions, and stopped the king incident with the help of Bass and Trebell. By the year 2085 Wily had activated Zero. After later investigation, Dr. Wily's Lab was found destroyed, the previous robot masters decimated and strewn about the room, and Dr. Wily was no where to be found. It is believed that Zero had disobeyed the first law of robotics: a robot must never cause harm through action or inaction to a human. Mega Man, his sister Roll, his brother Blues, his dog Rush, Beat, and Eddy were all found destroyed, as if they had been through an extensive battle. However, it is also not known how Zero was defeated, or what exactly happened to Zero then, for only Dr. Thomas Xavier Light and his repair robot Auto left alive in the end, however Auto refuses to tell us what happened or even to let us access his memory banks. 2117, Dr. Cain finds X's capsule inside of the ruins of an ancient laboratory, thought to be Dr. Thomas Xavier Light's. A message is imprinted upon the side of the capsule:

""X" is the first of a new generation of robots which contain an innovative new feature - the ability to think, feel and make their own decisions. However this ability could be very dangerous. If "X" were to break the first rule of robotics, "A robot must never harm a human being", the results would be disastrous and I fear that no force on Earth could stop him. Approximately 30 years will be required before we can safely confirm his reliability. Unfortunately I will not live to see that day, nor do I have anyone to carry on my work. Therefore, I have decided to seal him in this capsule, which will test his internal systems until his reliability has been confirmed. Please do not disturb the capsule until that time. "X" possesses great risks as well as great possibilities. I can only hope for the best.

September 18, 2090  
- T. Light"

X's eyes wide, his jaw dropped, and his whole body went numb. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe how much information that he was oblivious to had rushed into his mind in those brief moments. And as he listened in awe, the computer continued "shortly after Sigma- the second reploid in existence, built by Dr. Cain after the designs of X -took lead of the maverick hunters, he was sent out on his hardest mission yet, to stop a rouge maverick that had just activated himself. Sigma set off to a remote area to the remains of a ruined old laboratory, and when he entered, a major battle ensued. After a fearsome battle, and after Sigma took massive damage, he brought the now unconscious maverick to be looked at, ranting and raving about how the maverick needed to be examined. Since the maverick's forehead gem had been crushed, it was difficult to fix up the maverick, but it was accomplished by a group of decent mechanics. That maverick is who is now known as Zero, the one who destroyed Mega Man and the rest of Dr. Light's creations. Soon afterwards Sigma appeared to have turned against his own kind, trying to create a new society devoid of all humans. He was deemed 'maverick' or dangerously rebellious, and was put under watch. Soon he had assembled an army of reploids who also had gone maverick and set off to taking over what world that there was at that time, and thus the first maverick uprising began. During the 5th maverick uprising, Zero was infected by a virus thought to have been created by Sigma, although not confirmed, for it seems that Sigma had been receiving help since the 4th maverick uprising that he started. Zero once again became maverick for a time, but luckily he was brought back… but not before going missing, and thought to be dead. During the 6th maverick uprising, Zero came back despite all opposition to the belief that he still lived on, and he has been with us ever since then. In the 7th maverick uprising, Zero had been fine, and in the interval between the 7th and the 8th zero stayed fine, as well as through out the 8th uprising, the first new generation reploid uprising. However, he is under close watch to keep him from returning to that state. Recently a new threat has been detected, this time though it is not Sigma. Signs strongly suggest the return of Dr. Wily, but it is impossible for him to still be alive, and there is no record of anyone who could continue his legacy. At this time, no further information is available." X turned to face Pallate, staring blankly and blinking every so often. Pallate just let out a sigh and waited for X to speak.

"So" X said, his words not coming easily "what do we do now…"  
Pallate sat down in a nearby chair and lowered her head so as to hide her expression. "We do all that we can do at this point X…" she said, allowing herself to trail off "we wait."


	4. CH III Revival of the demon

Alright faitfull readers, time for the story to pick up enjoy!

* * *

It was a warm sunny day in forest region 1022A, the birds were perched in the nests they had made within the tree borgs, and there was a layer of fresh dew upon the leaves. It was quiet, except for the chirps of birds and the clicks of squirrels, and there was a sense of serenity about. That is, until a beam of blinding white and red energy shot down upon the ground, like a bolt of lightning thrown from the heavens. When the energy reformed it showed Zero, standing proud, ready for action. As he walked along he scanned the area left to right with his eyes, his very presence upsetting nature, there was something different about him that warded off animals, as if they could sense something was terribly wrong. Laughing softly, his feet making deep depressions in the soft ground, the smirk still upon his face, he walked on. Slowly but surely he walked, a certain swagger in his step that indicated a level of calmness. And that's when he sensed it, an energy signature. He couldn't quite figure out what it had come from, but he knew it was unnatural in this area. He started to run forward, dashing through the forest as fast as his thrusters and feet would take him. Twisting and turning, spinning and leaping, contorting his body like he had done so very long ago to avoid his enemies, but now it was to avoid the obstacles that lay in his path. He jumped high into the sky then, using his double jump ability and then whipping his saber out of its holster behind his shoulder, he activated it upside down and let himself drop blade first down onto the ground. Using a technique that he had learned from magma dragoon back in the 4th maverick uprising, now modified to his liking, his sabers blade exploded in flame, completely eradicating the fake ground beneath him, setting it a blaze. As he dropped through the fire, he had to shield his eyes to it, lest he wanted his optical receptors to be singed. He deactivated his saber and slid it back into its sheave before landing, hitting hard enough onto the ground to feel the shock from the drop. He picked himself up from a kneel and dusted himself off before proceeding, morphing his right lower arm into a buster. He walked quickly through the corridor before a large metal body dropped down in front of him, making him stumble backwards. Luckily, this gave him the perfect opportunity to create a combo move by combining an old technique learned from web spider in the 4th maverick uprising, Rakuhouha; and one that he learned from getting infected with the virus in the 5th uprising, the Z slash burst. Zero once again took his saber out, charging it as the new robot watched on in curiosity. And then, Zero unleashed his attack with such force that the energy slash that exploded out from this saber and collided with the new enemy, slashing clean through its right arm and leg, and hitting it off balance. Then, Zero reared back, his saber ready to thrust forward, and thrust he did. An orb of white energy appeared a few inches from the opening in his saber and then expanded into a ring, moving back along it as a long spike of white energy burst out from the saber, thrusting into and through the robot. Zero smirked and then the white energy turned to purple energy that was the normal for his saber after all of the enhancements he had added on. And in a flurry of motion, Zero slashed through the thing multiple times, easily five times per second. Soon he stopped his onslaught and deactivated his saber, jumping back a ways as all of the parts of the robotic foe started to slide apart. That's when zero charged his buster, and thrust it forward, letting out a massive blast of plasma energy that came out in almost a beam and made Zero slide back, completely atomizing the new foe. And all zero did was put away his saber, morph his buster back into his lower arm, and laugh out loud as he moved on past what dust was left of the creation. And that's when he heard it, a faint sound of something he hadn't heard in a very long time. Now very curious, and slightly concerned, he dashed through the hall until he found a strange door unlike any he had seen. It actually appeared to be much like a shutter more than a door, but never the less it let out a hiss before sliding up into the sealing and revealing a large circular room. The room was very dark so Zero proceeded with caution, but it seemed to be alright to enter. That's when the lights turned on, and Zero had to cover his eyes in order for them to adjust. That's when he heard it again, and now he knew what it was… it was clapping. Zero took his arm away from his face and had to wince to see even the slightest bit, and even then his vision was blurred. And that's when he heard something other than mere clapping; he heard a voice, a voice he hadn't heard since just before he was called to duty in the 4th maverick uprising.

"Well well Zero… it has been such a long time since I've seen you…" the voice said from the figure that Zero could not make out at the moment, but oddly, he recognized it. It took a while before he realized who he was talking to, but he had a slight idea on who it was.

"Y-you're the one from my dream!" Zero stated, still trying to adjust his eyes to the light "you're the one who told me to destroy your nemeses!"

The figure chuckled, his chest raising his arms as he laughed, as if they were crossed. "So you remember that little message I implanted in your brain then don't you…"

Zero started to regain his sight again, now knowing that it was coming from a human, but who it was he wasn't sure yet, though he felt compelled to ask something "tell me! Who exactly are you! Let my questions end!" Zero threw his hands back behind him, now balled into fists and clenched tightly. He winced from the light, and his nose and brow was scrunched up in confused rage. And that's when all sight returned to him, and for some reason he gasped when he saw the figure standing before him. It was an elderly man that looked to be about 75, yet he looked to be in very good health. His white hair was wild and spread out straight back behind him, almost spiked. The top of his head was bald and the same could be said about the front up to his temples, where his hair started from where his side burns would be if he had them. There was an insane yet calm smirk upon his face and his gaze was piercing… almost exactly like Zero's. He seemed to be of good physical build but not muscular, and he stood at about five foot six. Is arms were crossed over his chest as Zero had thought, and he was dressed in a white lab coat and white dress shirt, his pants were of black khaki and his shoes were lace less brown suede leather. He uncrossed his arms then and walked forward, placing his hand over Zero's forehead gem.

"I see that my insignia has come back to existence upon you Zero" the figure said in a some what calm and collected voice, a glimmer in his eyes revealing his joy to see Zero "but I'm disappointed that you didn't accomplish what I asked you to do." Zero blinked once or twice at this, all rage fading from his face, the smirk replaced by a perplexed expression.

"But who are you!" Zero snapped at the man, and this made him step back a bit, a soft smile upon his face.

"Oh but don't you know me Zero" the man teased "I'm your creator, your father… I am the one known to all simply as wily." Wily closed his eyes then and let out a sigh "it has been a very long time since I saw you activate Zero, and you have grown from the mindset of kill everything that moves" Wily chuckled then as he opened his eyes and placed his hand upon Zero's shoulder, gazing into his creations eyes "even though you have not destroyed my rivals insult to me, you still are something greater than anything else I have ever made. And together, we can rule over all!"

Surprised a bit by Wily's words and the tone he took, Zero pushed Wily's hand off of his shoulder and let out a sigh of his own "then Wily, if you are truly who you say you are, first of all tell me why I should help you, and second of all tell me who it is I was supposed to destroy."

Wily laughed at this, and then continued "well to answer your first question, this world and that that the humans possess… I believe it is called NE, they both need a strong lead. They need the power and wisdom of someone they can trust, while at the same time they need a genius behind their work. This is where you and I come in… I have the means to fix the glitch that happens within all things that that fool Light ever built, for I am truly the greater robotics engineer. I really think that the way things are being run right now, more and more wars will start up and eventually we will all be consumed by it once again."

Zero snorted and raised an eyebrow "I do have to agree with you there… but if my hunches are correct, you're the one who has been backing Sigma all of this time!"

Wily coughed, he honestly didn't know how to answer that one, but like always he thought up something to say "it is true that I was helping Sigma, but it was only to try and bring you back to your original power and skill zero. Do you really think you would be this strong if Sigma had not attacked so many times!"

These words caught Zero off guard, since of course they were true "well… you are right. So answer my second question then before I agree to anything Wily! Who is it you intended me to destroy!"

"Are you so oblivious to the truth Zero!" Wily asked, his tone showing some annoyance "I wanted you to destroy the only one who would stand any chance against you! I wanted you to destroy the one who was spawned from my rival's work!"

"Then you want me to destroy…"

"Yes! I want you to destroy Mega Man X!"


	5. CH IV To gain you must lose

Gomen! Gomen! im soooo sorry to any readers that may be offended, but honestly the series needed it... flame me if you wish.

* * *

The lights flashed in the old abandoned building, not been visited since the third maverick uprising. The lights flickered on and off from time to time, the back up generator still active, despite how little energy it still had left. Conveyor belts jerked occasionally and small building robots would spasm from time to time, but over all it was a quite place. The walls scared from its last use, burn marks abundant and metal particles were scattered about. The bodies were strewn about like they were nothing, their wires and inner circuitry ripped apart, some melted together from extreme heat. In an even more remote area, so much so that without the help from warp transport it would be impossible to find, there was even more battle damage. The conveyor belts ripped apart, compressed blocks of old and out of date robots crushed and shattered about, the hydraulic pistons now rusted away to a point that was un-repairable. But off in the distance, under the rubble of the entire area, there was one unique body, cast in shadow but yet not. It was almost completely untouched, thanks to a large mech suite that had landed on top of it shielding it from any falling rubble, only causing minor damage to it. Although, on this body, there were many melted areas, as if it had touched ultra hot magma or plasma energy.

Just then, a sound that had not been heard for a long while resonated throughout that desolate area abundant with destruction. And with that sound, the rubble and robot remains began to shake and rise, and then they exploded upwards and through the air, tumbling down to the ground as a black figure stood. In the darkness, it was impossible to make out the figure, but soon one detail became prominent. At that moment, as the figure stood there motionless, a red light came to life within its helmet. The light was round and bright red, shining brightly and illuminating the odd T shaped opening in the helmet, and with that light, the figure teleported out in a beam of black energy. In another area, the beam of black light shot down yet again, creating a loud crashing sound. The figure looked around this new area, amazed by what he was seeing. He had just teleported into a room containing someone he hadn't seen for quite some time, and that's when he took his chance without saying a word. He jumped up and backwards through the air, letting a massive amount of energy charge in his main cannon and then fire out at his target. Before the target could react the energy hit him and paralyzed him, forcing him down into a kneel. The black figure kicked off of the wall flew forward, throwing down a land mine that attached to the target's back. As the black figure passed he spun his body so that he could fire off another large blast of energy, this time plasma, and it made direct contact with his land mine, causing it to explode in a blast of raging flame that not only shattered the targets armor, it also singed its synthetic skin. A second figure, much more feminine in form, rushed to the black figures target and desperately tried to shut down the energy field that the target was in, but it was to no avail, and the black figure just kicked off of another wall and landed, then dashed at an insane speed into the female and body slammed into her, knocking her against a wall and into self induced stasis. The black figure turned and walked slowly towards the target, crossing its arms and stopping about five feet away. Then, he laughed as the target struggled to get up. "Bah ha ha ha ha! Its no use fool! This time you won't find the strength to escape my trap, this time I was ready!"

The target struggled to get its head up to take a look at the figure standing before him, his sight waning, and yet even through his poor vision, he could make out who it was. "Y-you bastard!" he yelled out coughing harshly "I thought you were dead!" The figure laughed as the target began to be able to make out the features of the figure. The figure was short, standing at about 5' 4", but was well built. His boots were rounded and the bottom of them was silver in color, probably made of titanium or steel. The upper portion of the boot was black with red stripes wrapping from the back almost all the way around to the front, but stopping in points. It had a deep blue gem in the center of its chest, spiracle in shape, and it had squared shoulder armor, which bore the figures weapons. On the left shoulder there was a large cannon, which was what shot off the energy that hit the target, and on the right was a missile launcher. The figures helmet was rounded and had the symbol of the mavericks upon it.

"It has been a long time my prey! And this time, I aim to destroy you once and for all!" a missile rose up in the compartment on its right shoulder, and the target looked on in horror. "Do you have any idea how humiliating my defeat was before, do you! I shouldn't have lost to you, not with my upgrades... I was careless. However, I will not make the same mistakes I made last time. I will not be defeated by you again X!" with that one missile fired off and collided with X's face, making him tumble back and clutch at the injury that had just been dealt.

X screamed out in pain and then spoke again, much weaker this time, his voice coming in gasps "n-no... damn you... Vile!"

Boom! Two small robots exploded as something traveling at high speed hit them both. A few flying robots jetted in, sending out a barrage of plasma energy at Axl, but it just flew by them in a flash and a second later the group of five all exploded at once. Axl landed upon the ground and then stood, putting his guns in its holsters and smiling as he turned to look at its damage. "Good!" Axl said in a young voice "I think that's enough training for the day." As he turned to leave and go to his room, his head jerked up and he stood erect, his hands clenched. "X is in trouble!" with that he teleported out and into the same room as X and Vile, and looked on in horror at what damage had been done to X's body.

"Now you die X!" Vile spat out as he jumped backwards a bit and his weapons charged to their maximum level. "Final strike! Barrage of oblivion!" with that his shoulder cannon and his missile launcher fired off at full force everything they had, a massive amount of ammo being shot off in the direction of X and colliding, his armor giving way and melting in the ultimate strike; shattering under the force of the concussion that the missiles created. Tears built up in Axl 's eyes and he dashed forward into the oncoming attack, taking it full force as he transported a large bazooka type weapon into his hands and fired shot after shot at Vile, making him cry out as he continued his onslaught. Soon, both Axl and Vile lay on the floor, grasping life by a thread, and the energy barrier was lifted from X.

X ran over to Axl and kneeled down, breathing hard and crying from the pain that he was in. " Axl! Axl!" he cried out desperately "please answer me! Please live! Your to strong to die... you cant die now..." Axl looked up at X, a weak smile upon his face, and then his eyes went grey, and his body went limp. X couldn't hold back any longer, and broke down, slumping down into a heap on the floor and crying as hard as he possibly... until he heard weak laugher. He forced himself up through the grief and pain and looked over to where the sound was coming from, only to see Vile laughing hysterically. "You..." he said in a low and menacing tone "why did you have to come back..."

Vile stopped laughing and then smirked, coughing up a bit of oil. "You think that I could have come back without help? If you do you're a fool!" X's jaw dropped and he looked on in an enraged wonderment. "Even if I die, I know you will too my enemy! Long live lord Wily!" with that said, Vile's head dropped, and he went offline. With a huge amount of damage and pain, X somehow got to his feat, still crying intensely, his fists clenched as he walked off to the medical bay, with only one thought on his mind... Wily.

* * *

i appologize again, and i wouldnt mind getting a few reviews before i continue on posting this little fic of mine. try and have a good day after reading this fellow mega man fans, i bid you adue.


	6. CH V A breakthrough in emotion

hey everybody, your favorite guardian of heart here. im really glad that people are still reading this, its inspiriing really. but a bit of bad news for you fans, i have a serious lack of reviews, i have nearly 200 views total and i have one review by one person on each chapter thus far! so yeah, if you guys want to read more, your going to have to put just a little tiny bit of effort and heart into it and actually say somthing about my freaking fic! cough cough ahem... anyways, enjoy my fellow maveri-- i mean reploids '.

* * *

It was a slow day indeed for Alia as she sat at her workstation and allowed two navigational expert reploids do the work for her. As she sat, she flipped through the pages of a book, trying desperately to stay awake through the monotonous boredom. Something caught her attention though; the sound faint at first, and then it grew louder, as if one of the reploids were walking past. As she turned her head to look she froze up in horror and disbelief as X walked by, his body torn apart. As she went to stand, she heard X's voice come in a sharp tone "I don't want to talk about it!" he spat out without even glancing over "I'm heading to sick bay, and don't you follow me Alia! I just need to think for a while, I can let my stasis and the repair capsules do that for me!" His footsteps once again trailed off and Alia let out a deep sigh.

"why does that man have to continually get hurt" she said thinking out loud "I wish he would realize how much it pains me to see him hurt…" her sentence trailed off as she returned her gaze to the book, even if her mind wasn't even somewhat concentrated on reading. In fact, the only thing on her mind at the moment was X, and she began to day dream. But her fantasy was shattered when a loud bleep was heard and one of the reploids turned to her, his hands still upon the keyboard.

"Miss Alia, you need to come take a look at this reading we just revived, it's quite phenomenal!" Alia closed her book and got up out of her seat, walking over to the main computer that the reploid was it and scanned over the screen with her eyes.

"So" she said in a dull tone "there are only minor maverick activities shown on here, why are you wasting my time now?"

the reploid shook his head "its not here, look on the extended radar" he said pointing to a small area on the top right corner of the screen "don't these energy signatures look odd to you!" Alia looked closely and blinked a couple times, astonished by what she was seeing. It seemed to be energy unlike anything ever seen in the base before, and it was massive. But what was odd was it was off in the far stretches of the extended radar, which showed that it was coming from outside of earth, even outside of NE.

"Dexon my friend" Alia said to the reploid with a smile and an exited glimmer in her eyes "I believe that you've stumbled upon a breakthrough in science!" Alia went fast to work, pushing Dexon to the side and zooming in on the detected energy. After a while it finally focused upon something very odd, a blazing comet engulfed in a light blue energy. And the most amazing part about it all was that the comet was heading straight for earth! However, the energy seemed to be too intense, for even at that distance the computer that was fixated on it began to fizzle and spark and then just as Alia and Dexon stepped back from it, it exploded in a flurry of electricity, smoke, and fire. Exited from both the incident and the new energy found, Alia rushed off to the medical bay as fast as she could, plowing right through Dexon as if he were as worthless as he was before he found the new energy.

X sat down on one of the operating tables and his head lowered as he brought his hands up to bury his face in, the synth skin singed and damaged. Sobbing he tried to speak through it to himself, but it came out in stutters. "Why… w-why does this always h-have t-t-to happen to m-me. What have I d-done to deserve this! F-first Axl dies in my hands, a-and its all bec-c-cause of that bastard Vile! I destroy c-countless innocents and for w-what! To just have Sigma c-come back and do it a-all over again! N-now Vile returns and kills my newest ally… I'm s-sick of this! I'm sick of fighting! I'm sick and t-tired of the never ending battles that I'm p-put through! A-and now it seems as though ill h-have to fight my friend Zero… why I ask! Why am I put through s-so much misery! Why is it th-that while everyone else enjoys their lives I'm put on the frontlines! Please… j-just let it end… let my s-suffering end…"

X got up and started to walk over to one of the capsules, stumbling along the way as Alia walked up to the entryway and stepped in. as she was about to walk in further she stopped herself and let out in a weak voice "X…?"

X stopped and stood straight up, still sobbing "g-go away Alia. Leave me alone…"

"No X" she said with a bit more courage "I wont, you need help…"

X turned around and threw his arm back behind him screaming "I told you to leave me the hell alone! I just want to deal with t-this on my own god damn it!" then X coughed, and a bit of oil came up as his balance waned and he began to fall forward, his eyesight blurring.

"X!" Alia shouted out as she ran as fast as she possibly could to X, catching him in her arms as he fall, his chest armor falling completely off and onto the floor as he rested in her arms. She turned his body around and both gasped in quickly. Their glances met and not a word was spoken as they gazed into each others eyes, they just stayed there in that moment in time, enjoying the moment and yet not. It was as if they both felt safest in that moment, but at the same time, they felt more nervous and uncomfortable than they had ever felt before.

"Alia…" X said, trailing off, his mind drawing a blank except for one single thought.

"X… I…" Alia was also speechless, finding it hard to even breathe. Her face was becoming flushed from the moment, yet neither of their gazes trailed from each others. X's breathing was heavy, and Alia's became short as the rose in her checks got more and more prominent. And that's when they finally let themselves go, and Alia let out a gasp of surprise and relief. The two moved closer together; their hearts racing, their minds focusing on nothing but each other, their breath coming short. They realized then how they truly felt about each other, and as they finally realized what had been right in front of them the entire time, their lips came but moments apart from each other.

A blinding light came from within the confines of the lit room occupied by Zero and Wily, and Wily snickered as he worked upon his project. "So Wily" Zero said, watching on in curiosity "what exactly are you making?"

"I'm building a few reploids to help our quest along its path" Wily snorted, his gaze fixated upon what he was fast at work on, never hindering as he grabbed various parts from the junk piles around him. "With the help of them and you, it will be an easy task to take control of both Earth and NE!"

Zero laughed and turned his back to Wily "so you think that I will that easy do you? Have you not taken into account X, Axle, and the rest of the high ranking reploids that have fought along at my side!"

"Nye he ha ha ha!" Wily laughed, continuing to work "I made quick work of that foolish boy Axle. All I had to do is reactivate Vile and in a flurry of energy and concussion missiles, he was no more than a piece of scrap metal!"

Zero winced, remembering what Vile had done to him and he clenched his fist tightly, his entire arm shaking from the pressure he was applying "you had to bring that bastard back didn't you!"

Wily stopped working for a second, caught off guard by the comment "relax Zero, Vile died as well; there is no need to worry about such things."

Zero let out a sigh and wandered around the room aimlessly, his fist now unclenched and his arm swung at his side as he walked along. He searched the room as he walked and then he heard Wily call out "finished!" he trudged back to where Wily was and looked over the inventors shoulder, gazing upon the new reploid before him.

"So Wily, what exactly did you create just now?" he questioned, looking on in fascination.

Wily turned, a smirk upon his face, and he extended his arm out to his new creation. It stood almost as high as Zero did; actually its form was very similar to Zero's form. It was red with white stripes upon its arms and boots. On one arm there was a cannon type of weapon and each of its fingers were segmented and hollow. Where its shoulders would be there were two large red and white tanks, and its helmet had an opening at the top of it. "Zero, I give you one of my later creations that seemed to do exceedingly well against both Rock and Forte. I give you Burner man… I suppose that I can't use those names any more can I?" Zero just let out a sigh and kept listening to Wily, showing no emotion "I shall dub him Burner, what do you think of that name my creation?" Zero gave a nod and then started to walk away, and Wily kept up his work diligently.


	7. CH VI Vixen to the rescue

Welcome fellow reploids to the newest chapter of the X universe. i got a review by someone new, so just for them i think ill post up a new chapter. still, im a bit dissapointed, but ill live for now... same deal on this one, however i would like to see more than just two reviews T.T

* * *

It was a starry night in neo America, and the full moon hung brilliantly in the sky. There was a subtle breeze and the leaves flowed along the ground as if they were angels floating on the clouds. The quiet streets were only flooded with the sounds of footsteps of a girl. Her golden blonde hair flowed softly in the breeze, her arms swaying at her sides, her eyes glistening in the moonlight. As she walked she sighed and contemplated events of the past in her head. Knowing she was alone, she could speak her thoughts without fear of insult. "Why did all of it have to happen…? I mean I'm successful now, I have a strong income, but I mean why did all of that have to happen to me? That horrible inhuman bastard! He put us all through so much, and I'm just glad he's dead! But- I guess I should just let that die." Walking by a bench that catches her eye, she stoped for but a moment and then sat down, pushing her long hair back behind her shoulders and burying her head in her hands. Slowly, her tears built up and the tears began to stream down her face as if they were a cascading waterfull on their own, the sound easily heard over a great distance. Soon the soft clank of heavy metal footsteps could be heard off in the distance.

A very round and short, but clean looking robot walked down a street in Neo America, his body heavy and green and yellow over most of it, one arm appeared to be some sort of welding tool, while the other was like any other. As he walked along he heard the sobs of a woman, and he quickly rushed to where it was coming from. Looking down upon the woman he placed his hand upon her shoulder, his hand draping off of her at one point. In a deep and concerned voice, and after a long pause, he spoke. "Uhm miss" he said quite reluctantly "are you going to be alright!"

Without looking up she wiped her tears away, but that didn't accomplish much for they just started to roll down in a steady stream again. "I-I'm fine" she said, obviously lying "its just that damned old man and what he did to me a long time ago… but your just a robot, you wouldn't understand…"

Without missing a beat, the robot spoke again. "You'd be surprised miss, I've been through quite a lot myself, and I've kept it locked up all of these years… do you have any idea how hard that is!"

"Yeah, I do" she said, as she started to look up "and it's been haunting me for…" she cut herself off as soon as she saw who was standing before her, it was someone she had not seen for a very long time. Without even a second thought she burst from the bench and wrapped her arms around what she could of the robot and held on tightly to him, her tears of sorrow soon turned to tears of joy and the robot, not knowing what else to do, wrapped his arms around her. "It's you!" she exclaimed "it's actually you… I can't believe that I found you after all of these years…"

The robot blinked a few times and then, realizing who he held at the moment, blurted out "Kalinka!"

Her tears finally quit and she let out a heavy sigh. After a long pause she spoke one word, and one word only "Auto…"

Back at hunter base X was laying down in one of the sleeping pods and Alia was right at his side watching over him. Down the hall came the small steps from Pallate as she made her way into the sick bay of MHHQ, wondering just what was going on at the time. Her pace sped up as soon as her eyes fell upon Alia and she was soon at her side. "Alia, what's going on!" she blurted out in a concerned rush.

"It-it's nothing…" Alia said, her voice trailing off and very weak.

"It's not nothing!" Pallate exclaimed as she lunged forward to rest her hand on Alia's shoulder. "There's something wrong here and your just not telling me, so out with it Alia! A girls got to know these things y'know!"

Alia threw Pallate's hand away and turned, tears streaking down her face "he almost died!" She exclaimed "he almost died and I couldn't do a damned thing about it! Do you have any idea how hard that is Pallate, do you! Do you know how hard it is to loose someone you love and not even be able to help!" Pallate just stared at her blankly, unable to say anything. Alia threw herself onto Pallate, crying her heart out, and all that Pallate could think to do was hold her there lovingly. Just then the base's alarm system started to blare and Pallate jerked her head up.

"For the love of god, why can't a girl get a clue as to what goes on around here?"

"We've just gotten a very strong maverick reading coming from point x of moonlight city, located in the western most area of NE" came the voice of another female, this one seemed to be a strong one.

Pallate turned and let her arms drop from Alia, and Alia turned as well. "Layer!" they exclaimed in unison, enthralled to see her after such a long time of being away, even if they are still stationed together.

"What's X's condition right now?" she said in a stern voice as Alia stepped forward, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"He was hit hard by that scum Vile, and he was in critical. But now he's recovering, he should be at nominal strength in a day."

"In that case…" Layer said and turned away, placing her hand on the hilt of her saber. "In that case I'm going out; you two give me coverage from base." Pallate ran up to Layers side, shock overpowering her emotions.

"What! You can't head out into the battle field" she said "your role here is to—"

"I'm going, and that's final!" and with that, Layer teleported out of the base.

Pallate turned to Alia and smiled broadly, placing her hands at her hips while Alia just cocked her head a little bit as she gaze on to the bubbly little navigator. "She really is perfect for Zero" she said in a upbeat tone "isn't she?"


	8. CH VII Reincarnations

finally i upload another chapter for all of you fans out there, you know the whole like five of you > . either way enjoy, more to come soon i hope.

* * *

When Layer teleported into point x in moonlight city all she saw were countless buildings demolished, the rubble strewn everywhere in sight. She made her way through the city slowly, looking all around for humans or robots that may be injured. She soon heard the scream of a young woman who sounded like she was in her late twenties. Layer rushed through the city, jumping from one piece of rubble to the next in hopes to catch up to her before it was too late. After double jumping over a large heap of pillars Layers eyes were set upon what appeared to be a large robot built for moving items. It picked up her sound when she landed and quickly grabbed a large mass of rubble and threw it at Layer with great force and speed. Layer then quickly rolled out of the way of the rubble and un-sheaved her beam rapier and held it out in a defensive position. "That's enough Crush!" beckoned a somewhat sinister voice as Zero jumped down from the clock tower nearby and walked in-between Layer and Crush. "L-Layer! What are you doing here?"

"I'm filling in for X to take down a Maverick that just appeared in the area… Zero… it wasn't you was it…?"

"A maverick…?" Zero questioned "not likely! I'm just obeying lord Wily's command; this was all a ploy to get X to come. But since you're here, I won't go through with my mission."

"But, why? You came out of your way with that… thing, and you won't even go through with your prerogative? Why zero…"

"Don't you remember what I said so very long ago?" Zero said almost reflectively "We'll always be together as a team. I wouldn't harm you… not even if my life was on the line!" With that, Zero teleported out with Crush.

Layer stood there amazed for a moment, and then dropped her rapier; it deactivating as it fell. The girl and the robot that was accompanying her ran over to Layer and the girl stood a few feet back from the femme fatal.

"Thank you for saving me and Auto, miss" she said in an almost innocent tone "if you hadn't come along we would have been destroyed for sure!"

"But, there's no such reploid in the system named Crush… could he be a new age model?"

"Crush, hardly!" she yelled out "I'd know that robot anywhere… that's Guts Man… just improved."

"Come on girl, we need to get you back to MHHQ" Layer gave the girl a large sheet with those words. "Put that on, it should shield you from any radiation caused by the warp transport." The girl put it on quickly and her, Layer, and Auto all teleported out.

Alia was back at her command post, and was frantically trying to get the energy signal traced that she had just a bit ago. "Miss Alia…" came the call of one of the reploids helping her.

"What is it!" Alia snapped without looking away from her computer.

The reploid was a bit surprised and scared, but he persisted "while you were away we began doing research on that blue energy…"

"Spit it out Sketch, I don't have all day to deal with _incompetence_!"

Sketch looked down, he was hit hard by Alias aggravated blow to him and it hurt. "A-after analyzing it we've tracked it back millennia"  
Alias head shot up, her eyes wide and she made her way over to him, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Well Sketch, looks like you're not as useless as I thought you were, good job." A smile stretched across Sketch's face and he almost shed a tear after hearing it, not ever getting compliments in his time of work. He sat down at one of the computers and Alia followed. "So, show me what you've found Sketch."

"You see miss Alia" he said as he worked at the keyboard diligently, moving from file folder to file folder until her pulled up the information he was looking up "as it turns out this energy is based on a very unique energy which counterbalances with a second and now near extinct energy. We like to call it light and dark energy, but you may call it whatever you wish." The screen changed just then and showed a strange looking tank like contraption. "This is the energy tank that we believe could cycle this energy; however it was never developed and only discovered shortly after the eighth robot rebellion back in Dr. Light's time. The good doctor said that "if I were to create such a device, not only could the results be devastating for our planet, but we could also disrupt the space time continuum!" So we have nothing to go off of except for what little information we have discovered."

"So how exactly is this relevant to the energy source other than if we were to build such a system we could control it?"

"It tells us one thing, and it's a very important little fact…" Sketch said, taking a long pause before speaking again. "It means that this energy signature may be from a robot..."


	9. CH VIII Subtle peace, chaos's rapture

Thank you all of my readers, after a very long haiiatus i return to you with chapter 8. im soooooo sorry its taken so long, but i lost direction and time and well... bleh. anyways, enjoy it none the less

* * *

Night had fallen Down upon Hunter Base and most robots were currently resting in stasis pods, however one could not. X now almost fully recovered couldn't seem to go into a temporary shut down, and headed outside of the base in the crisp night air. As he walked along the perimeter of the base all he could think about was Zero's disownment and the fact that he and Alia had grown so much more close all of a sudden. It was unreal to him, he had known emotion before considering he is a reploid, but never this overwhelming feeling— that and the pain that still flowed through his circuits and joints wasn't helping anything. However something was worrying him, not thoughts about the past or the unbearable pain that was wreaking his body, not even the disturbing death he had witnessed just hours earlier; he was sensing something far stranger than anything he had ever sensed before. X had an uncanny ability to sense danger in the near future, and he could also pick up on abnormalities within the area he was currently in, in fact it's one of the things that made him such a good maverick hunter. And as he stopped and looked to the sky, sitting down and closing his eyes, something caught his attention and his eyes shot open and he gazed off into the piercing darkness illuminated only slightly by the iridescent glow of the stars and the moon. He could have swore it was a shooting star, however it seemed to only grow in size- slowly however –and had a faint blue tint to it, unlike any star that he had ever seen before. X shrugged and lay down under the star light basking in the current peace that was upon him, for he knew that it was assuredly not to last much longer.

Pacing seemingly endlessly in her room, Alias mind was racing. Between the gross realization of her true feelings for X and the new energy that she and her research team had stumbled upon, her mind was like a train out of control; racing from one thought to the next at almost breakneck speeds. But her mind was quickly interrupted when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in" Alia said, trying to get a hold of herself as the door made a great swishing sound and opened, only to reveal Layer with a hand on her hip and her headgear nowhere in sight. She walked in and the door slid shut behind her as she smiled to Alia and Alia to her; Layers arms swaying and her body moving in a very feminine way unlike normal as she made her way over to a sofa and sat down, running a hand through her long silken purple-blue hair. "So… what brings you around my room Layer?"

"It's just" Layer said letting out a sigh and flipping her hair out of her eyes, only for it to fall back down into them "Zero… he's been on my mind for quite a while now"

Alia smiled and cocked her head a bit, sitting down to a chair across from Layer and leaning forward a bit "yeah, you were acting strangely after you got back from your little mission today… is everything all right?"  
"Tch, I wish! That Zero really can get to me though… I mean, he was dead set on destroying X when he appeared in moonlight city, and then he just dropped his plans because I showed up"

"Maybe he was just caught off guard."

"No, it was something else" Layer lowered her head a bit, and her tone became a bit higher pitched, but emptier "he halted his… things attack at me and said that he would never harm me even though for all intents of purposes he's gone insane."

"You're blushing, aren't you?" Alia said without missing a beat, and you could almost see the shock set into Layer at that moment. Her head shot up and her face was a deep shade of red, like that of a hot coal right before it turns white hot. A smug grin started to form on Alias face and then she giggled a bit "it's quite obvious that you like him Layer, so why not just get it done and over with?"

"I-im just an operator" Layer said, the desperation and depression overly clear in her voice and her tone "it could never work out, after all he's a maverick hunter class S, what could I possibly offer him?"

"Ok, get a hold of yourself Layer— seriously!" Alia said in a very upbeat tone, and you could almost feel the hope returning to Layer "I think today you've proved yourself on the battlefield, and to be honest you could stand a chance against that Zero any day!"

"Thanks hun, that really helps right now…"

"Whatever it takes Layer, you know I'm here for you anytime you need me. And besides, I saw how you walked into my room, there's definitely something sparked in you, and I swear now more than ever you could bag yourself that little demon Zero if you tried!"

A blush started to appear on Layers face again, and clearing her through she started to get up from where she was sitting "well, I feel tons better hun, so I think I'm off for whatever's left of the night. Sleep well Alia."

"Sleep well Layer, and good luck with your demons" she said winking "don't overwork yourself dear."

"Tch, heed your own words Alia." And with that, Layer left the room and all was quite once more.

As the hours of the night drudged onward, and as X was finally getting into his stasis pod, all was quiet around Hunter HQ. However, a great battle was being waged not amongst those on the remnants of the disaster known as Earth, nor on the utopia-esque space station known as NE, but far more distant still. This battle was raging inside one singular being; one being that seemed to be of pure light. Amongst the stars not but a few light years away from the space colony NE there was something so unbelievably powerful that it didn't even know it's true power or potential. As it continued on its crash course for the planet known as Earth, a fight clashed within its mind and its spirit. Light and dark were colliding in an epic and yet miniscule battle that threatened the very existence of reality, and no one was even aware of it— not even this being of energy. Perhaps it was the key to unraveling the bonds of reality, or perhaps it would be just a simple onlooker. But soon enough, age old questions would be answered, and the Earth would meet something that hadn't graced- and threatened –its existence for nearly a millennia. The only true question that remained would be if both good and evil would be ready for this cosmic force of utter chaos, and an even better question would be— would anyone survive it?


	10. CH IX Envoy of destruction

And yet another for all of you to enjoy, i think its time i finally cleared a bit up for you all, so here you go. remember, leave me lots of nice comments and i might just reward you. either way enjoy my irregular hunters, i hope to see you all again once chapter X hits.

* * *

Chapter IX - Envoy of destruction; the 9th rebellion begins

Several days had passed, and much training had been done in those passing hours. However, not all training had been done physically, for one mind had been tinkering away relentlessly; like a thousand mechanical workers dead set on a common goal. And then "Finally!!" Came the elated yet worn down cry from the archaic scientist. Zeros chuckle reverberated throughout the desolate laboratory and Wily replied with a quick snort before laughing and continuing to talk to himself in his seemingly endless monolog of sorts. "There, that should do it. At last, my maverick masters are–"

"'Maverick master'?" Zero questioned in a tone devoid of everything but a wretchedly staunch impudence as he approached Wily from the shadows of the underground lab. "Just what the hell is a maverick master?"

"Well my cocky creation" Wily said in a sneer as he looked onward at eight very large and ominous stasis pods "as you know a robot is basically just a drone, however a robot master is a robot that can command those lesser robots." Wily turned to face Zero, a sinister smile upon his face "then we have 'reploids' and 'mavericks', which can control those robot masters. However..." Zero crossed his arms over his chest plate and Wily outstretched his arm to his demon-esque creation "however then we have maverick masters, which are at an even higher level than mavericks and reploids, and can control all categories of robot; You, Mega Man X, and these eight new creations of mine fall under that category."

"And why can't I just handle him myself?!" Zero said in a disgruntled flurry of confusion and annoyance, furrowing his brow as Wily just smiled to him. "...You just want to have the joy of killing X yourself, dong you?" And with that, Wily's smile broadened.

"Maybe" He said turning his back to Zero "but from what I understand X was almost destroyed by my little puppet on his attack of Maverick Hunter Head Quarters."

"Don't you _EVER _bring that piece of scrap up again, got it?!"

"Touchy, but don't worry. You'll get a chance to take out all of your anger on X yet... that is, if he survives my eight other maverick masters." The lights flickered as the combined cackles of Wily and Zero filled the lab, and the day raged on.

"Attention, attention" came the call from the intercom system, resonating from each of the many loud speakers around hunter base "class A maverick hunter Mega Man X is to report to the main briefing room, in addition to all civilians from space colony NE." X let out a sigh and turned off the simulation in bay III of the training area, then headed back to where he had found out the true background of both Zero and himself. Meanwhile, in one of the rest areas around hunter base Kalinka was fast asleep, the proverbial representation of the epitome of peace and innocense. That is, until Auto nudged her shoulder to wake her so that they could report to the briefing are. Kalinka let out a great yawn, stretching out her tired and weary limbs. She rubbed her eyes and gave a warming smile to Auto, pushed herself to her feat and wrapped her arms tightly around what she could of Auto before the two headed out to they're destination.

X entered the briefing room not too long after Kalinka and Auto did, only to find himself amongst a large group of his peers; Alia, Layer, Pallate, Signas, and two he had never seen before; a petite- and obviously not Japanese -girl with flowing golden locks and a beautiful form, the second being a rather bulky and awkward looking robot. As X scanned the room with his eyes the first thing he notices was the warm yet somehow longing gaze and smile radiating from Alia, and then he heard her giggle and Pallate lean over and whisper something to her, which only made her blush and giggle more; procuring a laugh from X that lifted his heart– but then he caught the glare from Signas and his ice cold, serious expression... and X's heart sank right back down to where it was when he was called to the briefing room. "Listen up, everyone!" Signas exclaimed, his expression morphing from calm and cold to solemn and distraught "I am glad to inform you that our enemy is not Sigma for once in a great while. We have received confirmation from various sources that he cannot be revived." Signas let out a sigh and closed his eyes as the group listened intently, knowing full well that the situation could not be a good one; the last time that there had been a gathering such as this the space colony Eurasia was plummeting ever closer to the planet Earth. "However, we face a new enemy this time..."

"Has there been another uprising with the new-age reploids?" X questioned, confused beyond belief.

"No" Signas said bluntly "we have been their production, it was feared that they were too unstable for they're own good."

"Signas sir!" Said a worker reploid to the right of Signas "we have a signal coming from... location unknown sir! What should we do?!"

"Accept it, maybe then some things will be cleared up."

The main screen turned on as Signas turned to it, the rest of the group bunched together as the image began to form. First, there was a black; more pitch than the night it's self, and then the figure of an old man with wild gray hair in a lab coat started to appear clearly onscreen. "Good evening maverick hunters."

"W-Wily!!" Kalinka shrieked, grasping onto one of Auto's arms.

"Is that... Auto? And Kalinka?!"Said Wily, a snide grin stretching across his face "well this _is _a party now isn't it? Im not quite sure if im GLAD to see two alive, but then again I bet that you share my sentiments." "H-how is he still alive?!" Kalinka thought, the rage that was boiling up inside of her could only be topped by the subconscious fear she was emanating with as she trembled.

"So your this Dr. Wily that I've been hearing about" X said as if talking to himself.

"Ah, I see that my reputation proceeds me– however, you all shall know me as lord Wily soon!"

"We'll just see about that" Signas said with a bit of a smile, as if amused by Wily's determination and spirit "so just what are you plotting?"

"Oh... not too much, just a way to gain control of both Earth and NE!" Wily smiled and crossed his arms behind his back "I'll warn you now not to underestimate me, im on a whole different level than that impetulant fool Sigma! Behold!!" A light turned on in the background and the dimly lit capsules were now highly visible, illuminated by the bright crisp light. Wily let out a laugh and extended his arms out, his wild eyes shining brightly like two miniature super novas.

"Are those... are those stasis pods?!" Alia exclaimed, her eyes growing wide.

"Observant, aren't we?" Wily said with a laugh "im assuming that you're the head scientist there. Good, someone who can understand my brilliance. Im not totally merciless though, im sending information on the eight robots that my new maverick masters are based on."

"Maverick masters...?" Layer said caught off guard by the new yet familiar term.

"Yes" Wily replied bluntly "irregular models that surpass almost any other... Mega Man X and Zero are both irregulars as well. But for now I think I'll keep you all in the dark. You have exactly fourteen days before my next move, I'll be sending Zero over when the time comes." And with that, the screen turned back to black, and the tension in the room was so thick it was almost suffocating.


End file.
